


Dream Taken and the Traitorous Demigod

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Tags will be added when the first chapter is full published!! :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Look, I didn’t want to be a half blood.Such a simple statement of a beloved book. A book that I haven’t wrote.This is my story.My name is Dream Taken and up until a year ago, I lived in Florida.Look, I didn’t want to write this.
Kudos: 7





	Dream Taken and the Traitorous Demigod

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> I’m writing this in the same style as the PJO series, although I have a hard time writing that way, so it will be posted later. I just wanted to post what I do have so that I can excite you!
> 
> It’s also based in the same time period as TLT, so Percy and Annabeth are the same age as Tommy and Tubbo. They, as well as other characters will be mentioned.
> 
> I don’t own Percy Jackson, that’s owned by Rick Rordian.
> 
> Note! Listen to the Lightning Thief musical soundtrack when reading this!

Look, I didn’t want to write this.  
I’m sure that you didn’t want to read this book either, but here you are. Reading something that I wrote like it’s some fairytale.  
I can guess you were told that I was or am some big shot hero to be praised or a child of a all-powerful god to be respected and feared.  
I’m not. I’m a just kid.  
I’m a insanely smart, hyperactive kid from Florida who did something that his hero told him not to: I questioned the lie that my dad told about my birth.  
If you’re a mortal, looking at this stupid book because someone told too or you're bored, great! I do have a few things that I want to share.  
But if you’re like me, I need you to close this book right now. If you don’t, take it and run. They won’t stop hunting you if you realize.  
Try and find someone to help you, someone to get you to camp. Then maybe you will have a better ending than I’ll probably have.  
If you’re at camp already and reading this because you want some quest information or help, close this. This won’t help you. Only experience will.  
I learned that the hard way.

My name is Dream Taken and up until a year ago, I lived in Florida.


End file.
